Boku wa Mika
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Mikado tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan kedua kakanya ini... yang pasti mereka berdua bahagia. [NaruSasu] and OC!Mikado - Don't Like Don't Read. Chapter 4 Update! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Uchiha Mikado, seorang lelaki berumur 7 Tahun yang tumbuh besar di lingkup keluarga Uchiha Fugaku, pamanku.

Rambutku berwarna hitam – sama seperti Uchiha pada umumnya pendek seleher dan memiliki warna mata yang serupa, aku juga memiliki tanda luka di bagian keningku, yang tertutupi dengan poniku.

Jangan tanya dari mana bekas lukaku itu, aku tidak akan menjawabnya.

Tinggiku kira-kira 120 cm, pendek ya? Lihat saja nanti saat aku memasuki bangku SMP! Aku akan lebih tinggi dari kalian!

Yang aku ingat, aku sudah hidup bersama keluarga Fugaku Jii-san sejak umurku 4 Tahun, aku di rawat dengan sepenuh hati oleh wanita yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, yang sekaligus istri dari Fugaku Jii-san, Uchiha Mikoto.

'Kaa-san' sendiri telah memiliki 2 orang anak, yang satu baru saja lulus dari sebuah Universitas di luar negeri dan satunya lagi seorang remaja SMA yang kini juga baru saja lulus dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Semuanya ada laki-laki. Hahahaha.

Aku jarang bertemu dengan kakakku yang pertama, dia selalu pulang setiap 6 bulan sekali, walaupun begitu dia cukup ramah kepadaku, lain pula dengan kakak keduaku, dia cukup pendiam dan bersikap cuek sekali kepadaku.

Walaupun begitu, dia juga sama baiknya dengan kakak yang pertama. Setiap hari ia selalu mengantar dan menjemputku semenjak aku TK hingga SD, dia juga selalu mengajakku bermain di taman bermain, mengajariku berhitung dan menulis, dan banyak sekali hal yang ia lakukan untukku.

Sesibuk-sibuknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain denganku, wajah datar yang selalu ia pasang itu tidak membuatku berfikir jika ia tidak ikhlas melakukannya. Ah, sebelumnya aku juga berfikir demikian, namun Kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke Nii-Chan ingin sekali mempunyai adik, tapi Kaa-san sudah malas mengandung dan mengurus anak kecil lagi, jadi Mikado jadi adik yang baik buat Nii-Chan ya." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Aku benar-benar sangat menyayangi Sasuke Nii-Chan dan tidak ingin berpisah barang sedikit pun dengannya.

"Aku akan kuliah di Tokyo."

"Kenapa tidak di Osaka saja?"

"...Aku hanya ingin kuliah di Tokyo. Jadi setelah ini kau harus banyak-banyak bermain dengan teman seumuranmu karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain lagi."

Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mata ku keluar begitu saja membasahi kedua pipiku.

"A-aku masih ingin bermain dengan Nii-Chan.." isakku pelan. Kaa-san yang mungkin tidak tega melihatku demikian, langsung saja memelukku.

"Aku janji akan pulang dua kali dalam sebulan."

Entah mengapa aku bisa secengeng ini karena Nii-Chan akan pergi, tetapi bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar ingin dekat dengan Nii-Chan. Menyegah Nii-Chan pun percuma saja, bagaimana jika begini saja?

"Kalau be-begitu... Aku akan ikut Sasuke Nii-Chan... ke Tokyo." Sontak saja keempat orang di sekelilingku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Nee... Mikado-Chan, Sasuke Nii-Chan pergi bukan untuk berlibur loh.." suara lembut Kaa-Chan tidak membuat tekadku ini hilang.

Jika Sasuke Nii-Chan tidak bisa sekolah di Osaka, biarkan aku yang ikut dengannya.

Aku mengusap air mataku lalu memandang Kaa-san yakin, "Aku tetap ikut Nii-Chan, Mikado juga ikut sekolah di sana."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family and Drama

Rating : T

Pair : ?

Warning : OC! BL! Typo(s), aneh, maksa, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO! Dan lain-lain menyusul *Yaelah*

.

.

Happy Readingg

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana lagi ceritanya, kini sosok kecil Mikado telah duduk dengan tenang di bangku belakang sebuah mobil, tengah bersenandung ria seraya menikmati pemandangan.

"Nii-Chan! Itu gunung ya! Jauh yaa!"

"Tentu saja jauh, masih berkilo-kilo meter dari sini." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah menyetir mobil yang Mikado naiki.

"Wahh banyak anak kecil di sana!"

"Tentu saja banyak, itu taman kanak-kanak, dulu kau juga pernah sekolah di sana.." ujar laki-laki lain, yang kini tengah duduk di samping bangku kemudi.

Anak kecil itu benar-benar menikmati perjalanannya, tak pernah berhenti ia berkicau tentang keadaan sekitar jalanan yang mobil ini lewati hingga ia sendiri pun kelelahan dan tertidur.

"Apakah aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mencarikan apartement untukmu dan Mikado."

"...huh?"

"Di suruh Tou-san karena Mikado ikut sekolah disini. Jika kau sendiri yang kuliah di Tokyo, mana mungkin Tou-san menyuruhku."

Sang adik pun memutar bola matanya bosan lalu memandang jalanan di hadapannya.

"Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengarnya."

Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka jika adik sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya, benar-benar ikut dengannya. Bahkan segala macam perlengkapan seperti baju, alat-alat untuk sekolah, dan mainan telah di tata oleh Mikado sendiri.

"Mikado hanya terlalu menyayangimu, bahkan pernah berkata jika dia lebih menyayangimu dari pada Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi seraya melirik Mikado yang telah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia pun melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang telah menunjukan pukul 19.05 waktu setempat.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, makan di sini atau di Tokyo saja?"

"Terserah."

Pada akhirnya Itachi pun memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran di Tokyo, Sasuke bisa melihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul untuk berbelanja atau sekedar bersenang-senang.

Mikado pun terbangun dengan perasaan senang dan mulai melemparkan pertanyaan kepada kakak-kakaknya, seusai makan pun ia tertidur kembali. Sasuke hampir saja tertawa karena bocah itu baru kali ini melewati sebuah perjalanan yang panjang.

Mereka pun telah sampai di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus, Sasuke cukup terkejut jika biaya satu bulannya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya selama 3 bulan.

"Apakah aku harus _part time_ di 3 kafe untuk melunasi biaya apartemen ini hah?" tanyanya pada Itachi pelan.

"Tou-san akan mengirimimu setengah biaya jika kau segitunya ingin bekerja. Adikku benar-benar ingin mandiri ya~" goda Itachi seraya membenarkan posisinya yang sedang menggendong Mikado di punggungnya.

Memangnya kapan lagi ia akan belajar mandiri jika bukan sekarang? Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, semua barang yang penting sudah ia bawa, tinggal menunggu barang-barang lainnya yang akan sampai besok pagi.

"Setengah biaya itu buat Mikado loh~"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sinar matahari langsung saja menerpa wajahku, membuatku terbangun dari mimpi, aku pun mengucek kedua mataku dan mulai melihat sekeliling.

Sebuah ruangan berwarna biru muda dengan perpaduan warna putih dan hitam terasa sangat asing di ingatanku. Sebuah jendela yang besarnya hampir sama dengan pintu di sebelahnya membuatku langsung bisa memandang pemandangan di luar ruangan ini.

Sebuah gedung bertingkat dan suara hiruk pikuk masyarakat...

"Huwaaa! Aku sudah sampai di Tokyo!" seruku senang seraya melonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidurku yang empuk, kulihat ada dua kasur berukuran sedang di ruangan ini, jadi yang satunya pasti milik Nii-Chan.

Ngomong-ngomong...

"Sasuke Nii-Chan! Kau ada dimana?!"

Aku pun turun dari kasurku lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan kamar ini, langsung saja kulihat sebuah ruang tamu dengan sebuah kotatsu dan dapur yang minimalis. Sepertinya kamar mandinya ada di dalam ruang kamar. Entahlah.

"Cepat cuci mukamu dan gosok gigi, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekalian mencari makan." Kulihat Nii-Chan tengah menonton tv dan berkata tanpa menoleh kepadaku, sudah biasa ia bersikap seperti itu. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dari sinilah, kehidupanku di Tokyo bersama Nii-Chan akan dimulai.

Dimana aku mendapatkan banyak ilmu baru dan Nii-Chan mendapatkan hati yang baru.

..

..

..

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

..

Bercanda, masih ada lanjutannya kok hahahaha

..

..

..

..

Peringatan sebentar.

Jika di dalam fanfic ini, sudut pandanganya menjadi 'Aku' tanpa keterangan apapun, jadi 'Aku' yang di maksud adalah Uchiha Mikado.

Uchiha Mikado adalah sepupu Sasuke, dan dia yang bakalan jadi tokoh utama di fanfic ini.

Oke, jadi jangan bingung loh yaa~

*..*

..

*..*

..

*..*

*..*

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di sebuah SD Negeri di dekat tempat kuliah Nii-Chan, di hari pertamaku ini entah mengapa aku ingin sekali Nii-Chan menungguku.

Ah, apakah aku sudah bilang jika kini aku baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SD? Apakah sudah? Kalau begitu, lupakan saja.

"Kau tidak seperti ini saat awal kau masuk SD dulu. Sudahlah, aku harus mencari kerja hari ini." Nii-Chan berusaha menolak permintaanku, namun aku tetap bersihkukuh untuk mempertahankannya.

Sedangkan kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi melihat perlakuanku hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiriku, "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mikado? Nii-Chan harus sekolah sama seperti Mikado-Chan, nanti Mikado-Chan punya teman baru di kelas."

Aku tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku seraya menarik ujung baju Nii-Chan erat-erat, "Cuma satu hari saja Nii-Chan menungguku~" rengekku lagi.

Ku dengar Sasuke Nii-Chan menghela nafasnya lalu merendahkan dirinya, tangannya yang lebih besar dariku pun mengelus rambut hitam milikku dengan perlahan, "Cuma satu hari? Besok tidak lagi ya?"

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku senang lalu memeluk kakak kesayanganku ini di lehernya, "Arigatou Nii-Chan~"

"Hn..."

"Saya akan menunggu Mikado di luar gerbang sekolah, Mikado baru ini datang ke Tokyo, saya harap anda memakluminya.." sepertinya Nii-Chan merasa tidak enak dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Anda bisa menunggunya di dalam lingkup sekolah Uchiha-san, tentu saya sangat memakluminya."

Tanpa berhenti aku tersenyum seraya memandang Sasuke Nii-Chan dari balik jendela kelasku, aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Kalian pasti tahu kan dimana letak kebaikan Nii-Chan? Tidak semua orang cuek itu jahat loh~

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar menepati janjiku dan bersekolah tanpa Nii-Chan temani. Nii-Chan sendiri langsung saja mencari pekerjaan yang bisa ia kerjakan selama menjadi mahasiswa.

Kata Nii-Chan sih, ia akan masuk satu minggu lagi, saat ku tanya apakah dia akan menyuruh Itachi Nii-Chan untuk menunggunya di hari pertama kuliah. Ia pun menjawab dengan santainya,

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, cepat telpon dia dan bilang jika aku ingin dia temani hingga pulang, aku akan terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku kepada Nii-san setiap 15 menit sekali."

Buhh! Dia menyindirku!

"Aku akan mulai kerja besok. Jadi... Mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Nii-Chan seraya memakai jaketnya dan juga mengalungkan sebuah kamera di lehernya.

Sejak aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia memang selalu membawa kamera kesayangannya itu di setiap kesempatan, seperti saat ini. Sepanjang jalan, ia akan selalu memotret apapun yang menurutnya bagus dan akan selalu memperlihatkan semua potretannya kepadaku saat pulang nanti.

.Apartemen yang kami tinggali cukup jauh dari pusat Tokyo jadi jalanan disini tidak terlalu ramai. Aku bisa sedikit berlari-lari di taman yang kami temukan dan Nii-Chan akan kembali berkutat dengan hobinya.

"Foto ini Nii-Chan! Kolam ikannya bagus!" seruku seraya menunjuk kolam ikan di bawahku, kini aku tengah berdiri di antara jembatan kecil di atas kolam yang aku maksud.

Ia pun berlari kecil menghampiriku, melihat kolam ikan yang aku maksud. Ia pun mulai menyiapkan kameranya dan langsung menyorot ke arah kolam ikan.

Aku pun sedikit meminggirkan tubuhku saat seseorang berjalan di pinggir jembatan dan juga mengeluarkan kameranya.

Cklik! Cklik!

Tombol kamera keduanya pun di tekan bersamaan, aku tidak tahu jika orang ini akan mengambil gambar yang serupa.

Kedua orang di dekatku ini cukup terkejut dan saling pandang, baru sadar jika mereka sama-sama tengah memfoto kolam ikan. Orang asing itu pun hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau juga ingin memfoto kolam ikan ini ya? Jika kau beruntung, kau bisa memfoto ikan mas besar di kolam ini. Tapi sepertinya ikan itu cukup pemalu." Ujar orang itu lalu memandang kembali Nii-Chan.

Nii-Chan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai memfoto objek yang lain. Hah, sudah kuduga Nii-Chan akan mengabaikan orang ini, Nii-Chan kan sama pemalunya dengan ikan mas yang Onii-Chan itu katakan, hehehehe.

"Lain kali aku akan datang lagi dengan Sasuke Nii-Chan dan memfoto ikan mas yang Onii-Chan maksud." Ujarku mewakili Nii-Chan.

Orang itu pun lagi-lagi tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambutku, "Baiklah kalau begitu, hampir setiap hari aku datang kemari setelah kuliahku selesai. Aku menantikan hasilnya ya!" ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Tentu saja Onii-Chan!" seruku seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku menyadari jika Nii-Chan tidak lagi berada di sampingku. Ah, dia sudah taman bunga dan memotret kembali.

"Nii-Chan! Kenapa kau meninggalku sihh!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Prologue END

..

..

..

TBC

.

.

Saya tidak janji akan mengupdate lanjutannya dengan cepat, fanfic ini saja tercipta di tengah kebosanan saya akan buku-buku pelajaran dan Les yang sangat melelahkan.

*Padahaldahjanjibakalanvakumbuatfokusdasarlu*

Sengaja tidak saya kasih pair di Summarynya, tapi hampir semua fanfic saya itu NaruSasu, jadi fanfic ini bakalan berpair sama.

/././

Next Chapter :

 _Wahhh Nii-Chan telat menjemputku!_

 _Karena apa ya?_

 _Apakah karena Oniichan berambut pirang yang selalu menebarkan senyumnya ke semua orang itu?_

.

.

.

Review Pleasee!


	2. Chapter 2

"Daa Nii-Chan~!" Mikado melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari dengan riang masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Sasuke seperti biasa hanya bergumam singkat lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke Universitas yang berjarak 3 Km dari sekolah Mikado.

Rutinitas ini sudah ia lakukan semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, walaupun menyusahkan namun ia menikmati saja dan menjalaninya dengan santai.

Hari ini ia akan kuliah hingga siang, setelah itu ia akan langsung menghadiri klub yang baru saja memberi sambutan kepada anggota barunya hari ini.

Klub Fotografi jika kalian belum tahu, dari pada memendam hobinya sendiri, lebih baik mencari ilmu yang lebih kepada sesama anggota baru dan para senpai.

Singkat cerita, kini Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan ruangan klub, entah mengapa terasa sangat sepi, ia melirik kanan dan kirinya memastikan jika ia tidak salah tempat.

Suara tapakan kaki yang mengarah kepada dirinya membuat Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas dan memandang seseorang yang datang menghampirinya, "Kau anggota baru? Maaf jika senpai-senpaimu ini terlambat~" orang itu langsung saja mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu klub.

Heh... Jadi dari tadi belum ada yang datang ya?

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah senpainya itu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Ruangannya masih kotor, hahahaha maklumi ya! Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu anggota yang lain." Senpai itu langsung saja membereskan semua barang-barang yang terlihat berantakan dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke lekas saja mengambil sapu yang tergantung di dekat loker lalu mulai menyapu lantai ruang klub yang cukup besar ini.

"Ehhh? Kau duduk saja-"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar cepat selesai." Sahut Sasuke cepat seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Ta-Tapi kan..." sang senpai pun merasa tidak enak, Kouhainya kemari kan untuk perkenalan sebagai anggota baru Klub Fotografi, bukannya menjadi pembantu.

Merasa jika kouhainya ini tidak akan berhenti membantunya, ia pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai membereskan yang lainnya, dan setengah jam pun mereka lakukan hanya untuk bersih-bersih.

Kini Sasuke kembali duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah meja di depannya, senpainya itu menduduki kursi di hadapannya lalu memandangnya ramah, "Mungkin anggota yang lain masih ada jam kuliah, jadi bisa kau tunjukkan kepadaku sebuah foto sebagai salah satu persyaratan selain biodata?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan biodata yang telah ia isi lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang senpai, ah ia masih belum mengenal nama senpai berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tidak sempat mencetak hasil fotonya, dari kamera tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Senpainya itu terdiam sejenak karena membaca biodata dirinya, "Tentu. Jadi... Kau bukan dari mahasiswa kesenian ya? Bisnis hm?"

"Apakah itu sebuah keanehan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyiapkan fotonya.

"Tidak, tetapi jarang sekali mahasiswa non-kesenian ikut bergabung ke Klub ini. Rasanya senang sekali karena mahasiswa non-kesenian akan bertambah satu lagi." Jawab sang senpai seraya meletakkan biodata di atas meja, "Jadi, boleh aku lihat fotonya?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan kameranya kepada sang senpai, "Foto ini aku ambil kemarin sore setelah aku tahu ada Klub fotografi di Universitas ini."

Dia tidak sedang mengambil hati sang senpai, itu semua sangat jujur dan sangat natural. Kebetulan saja kemarin Mikado mengajaknya jalan-jalan kembali ke Taman.

"Kau mengambil fotonya dimana?" nada tanya sang senpai terdengar antusias, iris berwarna biru itu memandang dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Kolam ikan di taman bermain dekat tempat tinggalku."

"Taman bermain yang ada bunga tulipnya itu kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gahh! Kau berhasil mengambil foto ikan mas besar ini dengan sempurna Uchiha-san! Aku saja selalu gagal menemukan ikan mas itu saat ingin memfotonya, padahal hampir setiap hari aku mendatangi taman bermain itu~" Senpai itu menyerahkan kameranya lalu kembali memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kebetulan saja ikan mas itu diam di tempat dengan dikelilingi ikan mas kecil yang lain." Balas Sasuke seraya mematikan kameranya kembali.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu? Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan untukmu bisa melihat dan memfoto ikan mas pemalu itu!"

"Seseorang telah memberitahuku akan hal itu. Satu bulan yang lalu sepertinya, mungkin orang itu juga ingin memfo..." Sasuke pun teringat sesuatu, ia pun memandang senpai di hadapannya ini dan raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Wahhhh?! Kau remaja yang itu yaa?! Yang bersama anak kecil itu kannnn!?"

Sepertinya senpai berambut pirang ini juga mulai mengingat dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family and Drama

Rating : T

Pair : ?

Warning : OC! BL! Typo(s), aneh, maksa, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO! Dan lain-lain menyusul *Yaelah*

.

.

Happy Readingg

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan keberadaan Nii-Chan masih belum terlihat di pandanganku. Yah biasanya sih Nii-Chan tidak terlambat menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke tempat kuliahnya.

Pulangku jam setengah satu karena aku juga ikut ekstra menggambar dan hingga saat ini Nii-Chan belum juga datang.

Aku pun mendudukan diriku di dekat pos penjaga dan menunggu Nii-Chan seraya bersenandung, hari mulai sore dan satu persatu temanku sudah berjalan pulang sendiri atau pun di jemput oleh orang tua mereka.

Arghh! Nii-Chan kemana sihh? Lamaa!

Aku sudah lapar nihh~

Mata hitamku pun melihat jalan yang biasa aku dan Nii-Chan lalui untuk pulang, terbesit suatu ide di kepalaku untuk pulang sendiri tanpa menunggu Nii-Chan.

Ehh... Tapi aku kan tidak ingat jalan menuju apartemen, bagaimana jika aku tersesat dan hilang?

"Jangan sekali-kali berfikir untuk pulang sendiri sebelum aku mengizinkanmu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan cukup membuatku kaget, ternyata Nii-Chan!

"Lamaaaa~!" teriakku seraya memukul pelan perut Nii-Chan.

"Aku masih ada urusan, kau bisa menunggu sambil bermain di sana." Tunjuk Nii-Chan pada tempat bermain.

"Aku kan ingin cepat pulang, laparrrr!" aku pun langsung saja menarik tangan Nii-Chan dan sepertinya Nii-Chan sendiri tidak menolak.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan, tanpa sadar aku menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang baru saja Sensei ajarkan kepadaku. Kota ini memang cukup berbeda dengan di Osaka, apa karena aku tinggal di pusat kotanya ya? Sangat ramai sekali hingga aku merasa takut jika tertinggal oleh Nii-Chan.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya Nii-Chan, langkahnya pun memelan dan kulihat sebuah toko langganan kami berada tepat di depan kami.

"Bebas?" Nii-Chan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yakiniku!" seruku senang, memang aku ingin sekali makan daging sekali-kali, dan sepertinya suasana hati Nii-Chan sedang baik.

Karena Nii-Chan langsung saja menggeretku masuk ke dalam toko serba ada itu dan membeli daging dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Selama dua minggu berturut-turut, Nii-Chan selalu menjemputku terlambat, aku yang selalu kesal pun lama-lama sudah terbiasa dan mencoba maklum.

Teman sekelasku berkata demikian, ia juga mempunyai kakak yang kini telah kuliah dan kakaknya itu selalu saja pulang sore, katanya sih karena banyak kegiatan. Mungkin Sasuke Nii-Chan juga demikian.

Aku pun berdiri dengan senyum lebar saat Nii-Chan datang menjemput, dan kali ini ia tidak terlambat.

"Ayo ikut aku ke tempat kerja, hari ini aku akan bekerja sampai malam." Ajak Nii-Chan seraya menggandeng tangan kecilku.

"Nii-Chan sudah dapat kerja? Jadi itu alasan Nii-Chan selalu telat menjemputku?" tanyaku cepat.

"Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, hanya hari tertentu saja aku bekerjanya." Jawab Nii-Chan datar, ia pun memandang jam tangannya lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau selalu terlambat menjemputku?"

"Ada urusan klub, semacam ekstrakulikuler di sekolahmu."

"Oh... Memangnya Nii-Chan ikut ekstra apa?"

Maaf saja jika aku Uchiha yang banyak omong, karena kau tahu, diam saja itu juga tidak enak. Bahkan kata tetangga rumah dulu, aku adalah cahaya dalam keluarga Uchiha, dan bahkan ada lagi orang yang tidak percaya jika aku adalah seorang Uchiha.

Sekali lagi, ehem maaf.

"Fotografi," dan entah kenapa Nii-Chan selalu saja menjawab celotehanku, dia memang benar-benar yang terbaik.

Saat aku ingin bertanya kembali, sebuah suara yang cukup kencang membuat kami berdua reflek membalikkan badan. Kulihat sesosok berambut pirang yang tengah menggunakan jaket parasut berwarna oranye datang menghampiri kami dengan senyum lebar.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Oniichan itu deh, dimana ya?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bekerja, ada keperluan apa senpai?" tanya Nii-Chan ganti, Nii-Chan memandang seseorang yang dia panggil 'Senpai' itu heran.

"Kebetulan aku habis dari tempat kerjaku, karena mulai semester ini aku sudah mulai kerja praktek. Kau sendiri? Jalan-jalan ya?"

"Aku juga akan ke tempat kerjaku." Jawab Nii-Chan singkat.

Sedangkan aku masih memandang lekat-lekat sosok Oniichan berambut pirang itu, sampai-sampai mataku memincing memandang sosok Senpai-nya Nii-Chan ini.

"Memangnya kau bekerja dimana?"

Nii-Chan pun menunjuk sebuah kafe yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan bergaya tidak seperti Jepang. Ohh... Jadi di situ ya tempat kerjanya Nii-Chan. Asyik nih! Soalnya di sebelah kafe itu juga ada taman bermain! Jadi aku tidak bakalan bosan saat menunggu Nii-Chan nanti.

"Di situ?! Hahahahaha itu juga tempat kerjaku yang dulu Sasuke! Hahahahaha!" Oniichan itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa seraya menatik pundak Nii-Chan untuk mengikutinya.

"Manajer Tenten pasti merasa senang sekali, aku akan ikut denganmu untuk melihat ekspresinya!"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Oniichan itu, aku hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dengan riang dan memasuki kafe itu dengan penuh kagum.

.

.

.

Btw, aku masih penasaran siapa Oniichan yang sepertinya aku kenal itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berusia 21 Tahun itu adalah seorang Mahasiswa Kedokteran semester akhir yang khusus menangani penyakit umum dan anak-anak. Hobinya sama seperti dirinya, yaitu fotografi.

Sudah 2 Tahun ia menjabat sebagai ketua Klub Fotografi dan kini ia bersiap-siap untuk menanggalkan tugasnya untuk lebih berfokus kepada kelulusannya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku memiliki banyak kesalahan kepada kalian hiks! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati kalian hiks! Pokoknya kalian luar biasaaaa!" dan seluruh anggota Klub lama pun memeluk dirinya dan juga para Senpai yang bersiap melepas jabatannya juga.

Sasuke memandang senpai-senpainya itu datar, tidak tertarik sama sekali, kelereng hitamnya melirik teman sebayannya yang tengah mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

"Benar-benar mengharukan~" ujar mereka.

Memangnya Naruto-senpai dan senpai yang akan 'Mangkat' lainnya mau pergi berperang apa? Lebay sekali mereka ini.

Sudah 6 bulan ia menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan otomatis ia telah duduk sebagai mahasiswa semester 2. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ia dan juga Mikado mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan di Tokyo.

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal adik sepupunya itu, beberapa hari lagi dia akan menghadapi Ulangan Tengah Semester dan sebagai kakak yang baik, ia harus mendampinginya dan mengajarinya materi yang belum Mikado pahami.

Tetapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini wajah imutnya itu selalu menampilkan tampang berfikir dan kadang meracau betapa menyebalkannya sosok bernama... entah siapa namanya. Pernah sesekali ia bertanya kepada Mikado dan bocah cilik itu hanya berkata..

"Rahasia Nii-Chan! Ini urusan Mikado sama teman Mikado!"

Hah, yang pasti Mika – ia lebih suka memanggilnya Mika jika di rumah – sedang memiliki masalah dengan teman sekelas atau sekolahnya. Masih kecil aja sudah sok punya masalah.

Merasa jika pertemuan ini akan berlangsung dengan hanya membahas 'Kepergiaan' sang mahasiswa semester akhir, Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk segera menjemput Mikado.

"Hei! Sasuke-san!" Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Kenapa keburu-buru pulang? Sebentar lagi Klub akan mengadakan penobatan Ketua Klub baru loh."

Semenjak enam bulan ini juga hubungan Sasuke dengan Senpai pirang ini berjalan dengan baik, terkadang mereka berdua – dan juga Mikado – jalan bersama-sama untuk mencari spot foto yang baik

"Aku harus segera menjemput Mikado dan hari ini jadwalku untuk bekerja. Maaf tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan Klub hingga akhir." Ujar Sasuke sesopan mungkin, bagaimana pun juga Naruto masih tetap Senpainya kan?

"Oh benar juga! Aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu, ayo ikut denganku." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke, "Jangan khawatir untuk terlambat, kau bahkan akan datang lebih cepat." Ujarnya lagi saat melihat gelagat menolak yang Sasuke isyaratkan.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang cepat itu, ia pun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto yang malah membawanya menuju ke parkiran kendaraan.

Lelaki pirang itu menghampiri sebuah sepeda dengan sebuah goncengan dan keranjang itu, membuka kunci pengaman, dan membawa sepeda itu kepadanya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku berfikir untuk memberikan sepeda ini kepadamu, aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu dan Mikado yang selalu berjalan kaki bolak-balik Universitas, SD, tempat kerja, dan apartemenmu. Aku juga akan membeli sebuah mobil dan sepeda ini sayang sekali jika harus aku jual karena ini sepeda kesayanganku." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, ia pun memberikan sepeda yang selalu ia kenakan setiap hari ini kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tidak kepikiran untuk membeli sebuah sepeda karena dia sendiri enjoy berjalan kaki berlama-lama sekalipun. Tetapi mungkin saja Mikado yang masih kecil mudah merasa lelah.

"Kau yakin Senpai? Aku bisa membeli sepeda sendiri kok. Lagi pula ini sepeda kesayanganmu."

"Ehhh dari pada beli kan mending pakai punya orang lain yang sudah nggak dipakai lagi! Sudah tenang saja, masih kelihatan bagus kan? Kalau ada yang rusak langsung saja bilang kepadaku! Nanti aku yang akan memperbaiki." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membungkukan badannya, "Terima kasih atas sepeda yang kau berikan ini Naruto-senpai, aku akan membantumu dalam membuat skripsi jika Senpai tidak keberatan."

"Hahahahaha aku sangat terbantu sekali Sasuke hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, aku melihat sosok itu duduk sendirian di atas ayunan sekolah kami. Sosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu di kelasku, sepertinya ia berbeda kelas denganku atau bisa jadi kakak kelasku. Aku yang selalu duduk di depan pos jaga ini selalu melihat perempuan itu menyendiri di ayunan. Ingin sekali aku menyapanya dan mengajaknya bermain untuk menghabiskan waktu bosanku saat menunggu Nii-Chan.

Tetapi pernah kulihat perempuan bertubuh kecil itu bersikap cuek dan dingin kepada salah satu perempuan yang ingin dekat dengannya, nyaliku mendadak menciut juga. Aneh, padahal aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap seperti itu dari Nii-Chan.

Jadi aku hanya bisa memandanginya dan berharap bisa mendekati perempuan itu lalu mengajaknya bermain. Atau setidaknya aku berharap perempuan itu memiliki seorang teman.

"Wekkk! Dasar perempuan pembawa siall! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Lelaki itu lagi! Dimana ada gadis berkacamata itu, laki-laki pengejek itu juga selalu berada di dekatnya. Mengatai banyak hal yang kadang membuatku kesal juga.

Jangan-jangan, gara laki-laki itu juga gadis berkacamata itu tidak memiliki teman ataupun takut berteman? Kurang ajarr! Aku tidak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya tahu!

Aku pun berdiri dari dudukku dan berniat menghampiri laki-laki berambut pirang itu sebelum suara Nii-Chan yang memanggilku terdengar.

Aku pun berdecak kesal dan membalikkan badanku dengan cemberut. Kenapa saat seperti ini aja Nii-Chan cepat sekali menjemput-Eh... Nii-Chan menjemputku dengan sepeda? Nii-Chan baru saja beli sepeda ya?

"Nii-Chan baru saja beli sepeda ya?" tanyaku langsung.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, cepat naik, aku harus bekerja." Dasar Nii-Chan ini, aku kan penasaran!

Nii-Chan pun membantuku untuk naik di boncengan, wahhh rasanya seru sekali bersepeda bersama Nii-Chan! Aku tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan kaki dehh~

Sebelum sepeda Nii-Chan menjauhi pekarangan sekolahku, aku sempatkan untuk melihat gadis berkacamata itu dan aku yakin tidak salah melihat jika gadis itu tengah memandangku dengan hampa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ughhh! Aku benar-benar penasarann!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Skip Time yang langsung setengah tahun itu memang aku sengaja karena jalan cerita utamanya itu bahkan saat Naruto sudah lulus dan bekerja. Hehehehe keren nggak Naruto jadi dokter hohohohoho.

 _Thanks_ sudah mau baca dan atas review sebelumnya yaa~

/././

Next Chapter :

 _Yeyyy! Naruto Nii-Chan akan mengajakku dan Nii-Chan jalan-jalan ke Tokyo Disneyland untuk merayakan kelulusannya!_

 _Eh... Eh... Kenapa mereka berdua kembali dengan wajah memerah ya?_

 _Apa mereka sama-sama dengan demam?_

.

.

.

Review Pleasee!


	3. Chapter 3

Namaku Uchiha Mikado.

Kini aku telah berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis yang selalu aku lihat setiap pulang sekolah, duduk diam di atas ayunan sekolah seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Aku bersyukur Nii-Chan lagi-lagi terlambat menjemputku, jadi hari ini aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghampirinya. Masa bodoh lah kalau dia nanti mengusirku.

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri gadis itu lalu berdiri di hadapannya dengan gugup, berkali-kali aku mengusap tengkuknya yang mulai berkeringat dan mulai mengulurkan tangan kananku kepada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Se-Selamat sore... Na-namaku Uchiha Mikado..." ujarku terbata-bata, kulihat kepala gadis itu terangkat sedikit, melihat tanganku yang terulur kepadanya, "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Mau apa?"

Aku terperanjat mendengar nada dingin yang membalas ucapanku, sungguh aku memang sering mendengar nada serupa dari ucapan Nii-Chan kepada semua orang asing yang mendekatinya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka gadis seumuranku ini bisa mengeluarkan suara sebegitu 'mengerikannya'

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu... Juga bermain bersama denganmu." Jawabku lugas, aku menunjuk ayunan kosong di sebelah gadis itu, "Aku ingin bermain ayunan bersamamu juga."

"Cari aja tempat bermain yang lain, aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu." Balas gadis itu lagi, nada dingin juga terdengar sangat jelas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar anti dengan orang asing, bahkan lebih parah dari Nii-Chan.

"Nggak mau, aku maunya mainan di sini! Bosan tahu nunggu Nii-Chan jemput di dekat pos jaga terus!" ujarku sambil curhat sedikit, kuharap gadis itu mau menimpali ucapanku lagi, walaupun dengan nada ketus sekalipun.

Namun tanpa kuduga, gadis itu malah bangkit dari ayunannya dan berlari menjauhiku, kulihat ia mengambil tasnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat bermain dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sekolah.

Hei! Aku kan tidak bermaksud mengusirnya!

Aku pun beranjak untuk mengikuti langkah gadis itu, bermaksud meminta maaf jika aku menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, sebelum sebuah suara otomatis menghentikan langkahku.

"Mau kemana kau Mikado?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family and Drama

Rating : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : OC! BL! Typo(s), aneh, maksa, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO! Dan lain-lain menyusul *Yaelah*

.

.

Happy Readingg

.

.

.

"Nanti temui saya jam 2 tepat, saya ingin meminta pertolonganmu. Kuharap kau tidak melarikan diri, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum tipis kepada sang dosen yang telah unjuk diri dari hadapannya. Setelahnya, baru ia merasa uring-uringan dengan keputusan sang dosen yang sangat mendadak itu.

Dia harus menjemput Mikado jam dua dan langsung pergi bekerja! Ia bisa meminta izin terlambat kepada bossnya di kafe, tetapi bagaimana dengan menjemput Mikado?

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengah dua dan ia pun memutuskan untuk memikirkan semuanya di ruangan klubnya. Ia menyapa beberapa anggota yang sudah berkumpul lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

"Tidak memperlihatkan foto terbaru Sasuke-san? Kemari! Shura-Senpai memperlihatkan foto yang bagus!" ujar salah satu anggota berambut coklat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya halus dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, merasa buntu, ia pun lekas mencari nomor telepon sekolah tempat Mikado bersekolah dan meminta guru yang masih ada untuk menjaga Mikado hingga ia datang.

"Dahimu berkerut terlalu sering Sasuke-san, kau nanti cepat tua loh." Celetukan seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok senpai berambut pirang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu hanya mitos." Balas Sasuke singkat lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponsel canggihnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui raut gusar kouhainya pun lekas menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat bingung."

"Tentu saja..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, ia pun semakin kalut saat nomer yang ia hubungi tidak diangkat, "Jam dua nanti dosen mengajakku bertemu, beliau meminta bantuanku, tetapi masalahnya aku harus segera menjemput Mikado."

"Jadi kau berusaha menghubungi pihak sekolah Mikado?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm..." Naruto pun memasang wajah berfikir, melihat kouhai 'kesayangan'nya ini kesusahan membuatnya merasa susah pula, "Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada Kerja praktek... Bagaimana jika aku yang menjemputnya?"

"Hah?" Sasuke pun dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak enak rasanya membiarkan senpainya menjemput Mikado, Kouhai macam apa dia?

"Tidak perlu Sen-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mikado? Kau ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama tanpa kejelasan apapun? Apa kau ingin meninggalkan permintaan Douzo-sensei untuk menjemput Mikado? Kau ingin mendapat nilai D di kelasnya? Semua mahasiswa sudah tahu jika Douzo-sensei itu dosen yang paling kejam dalam memberi nilai." Sela Naruto cepat, ia pun menyeringai senang melihat pandangan tak percaya yang Sasuke layangkan kepadanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan membawa Mikado ke sini kalau perlu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto jengkel, seenaknya sendiri menyela ucapannya yang belum selesai, orang di hadapannya ini memang brengsek, tetapi entah kenapa ia masih betah berteman dengan senpai bodoh tapi pintar ini – Doi mahasiswa kedokteran bruhh –

"Hari ini aku bekerja, memangnya kau mau mengantarnya ke tempat kerjaku? Lalu menemaninya hingga aku datang?" yah sebenarnya kalimat yang terakhir itu hanya candaanya saja, Mikado sudah berani kok tanpa di temani oleh siapapun. Kecuali di rumah sendiri. Katanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menraktirnya makan kalau perlu." Balas Naruto yang terdengar memaksa sekali. Sasuke pun merasa curiga di buatnya.

"Senpai..." Ia memincingkan sebelah matanya, "Jangan bilang setelah itu kau memintaku untuk menraktirmu ramen di dekat Universitas. Lebih baik tidak, aku akan menjemput Mikado sendiri." Ujarnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Sudah biasa ia melihat gelagat 'Ada udang di balik batu' yang biasa Naruto perlihatkan. Ia tidak akan tertipu lagi.

"Iehhhh!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berbalik, "Kali ini aku serius! Aku akan menjemput Mikado dan mengantarnya ke tempat kerjamu! Aku juga akan menemaninya hingga kau datang! Aku benar-benar luang hari ini!"

Kalimat itu Naruto ucapkan dengan nada penuh semangat dan kali ini benar-benar terdengar sangat memaksa. Sekali.

Heh? Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Sasuke yakin ia tidak melakukan hal apapun sebelum ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan pria pirang itu langsung saja melesat keluar dari ruangan klub.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Siapa saja tolong jelaskan kepadanya mengapa seluruh anggota klub tengah memandangnya dengan raut muka yang sama.

Berdecak seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata...

"Dasar nggak peka..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Mau kemana kau Mikado?"

Aku pun berbalik dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang tidak aku duga, menjemputku dengan sebuah mobil. Lelaki itu terlihat bingung melihat tingkahku.

"Kau ingin pulang sendiri? Mau di marahi Sasuke?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan mendekatinya, kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam. Arghh! Aku masih bersalah telah membuat gadis itu salah paham!

...dan juga. Kenapa Naruto Nii-Chan yang menjemputku? Dimana Nii-Chan?

"Dimana Nii-Chan?" tanyaku langsung. Naruto Nii-Chan hanya tersenyum lebar dan mendorong bahu kecilku untuk memasuki mobil miliknya.

"Sasuke masih sibuk sama gurunya jadi aku yang menjemputmu hari ini..." jawab Naruto Nii-Chan seraya mendudukan dirinya dengan baik di sebelahku, tepatnya di bangku kemudi.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan memandang jalan di hadapanku dengan diam. Aku tidak merasa takut atau khawatir karena dijemput bukan dengan Nii-Chan karena aku tahu Naruto Nii-Chan adalah teman terdekat Sasuke Nii-Chan.

Naruto Nii-Chan juga sering mengajakku dan Nii-Chan jalan-jalan saat hari libur, mengenalkan berbagai tempat menarik di Tokyo, dan tak lupa memfoto objek yang di rasa menarik. Kadang aku hanya bisa duduk seraya menikmati es krim sendirian sedangkan mereka berdua malah sibuk 'berfoto'

"Tadi... Kenapa kau berjalan ke arah sana? Mencoba untuk pulang sendiri ya?" tanya Naruto Nii-Chan lagi, aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mengejar temanku yang berlari..." jawabku pelan. Lagi-lagi rasa penyesalan itu datang.

"Oh... Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu ya?" celetuk Naruto Nii-Chan.

"Bagaimana Nii-Chan tahu?"

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa? Kau menggodanya ya? Dasar bocah..."

Aku memajukan bibirku, "Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya, dia selalu sendirian dan menolak didekati orang, bahkan Nii-Chan yang pendiam saja tidak seperti itu!" ujarku cemberut, kesinggung nihh!

Naruto Nii-Chan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedikit tahu apa yang kau rasakan Mikado, tapi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, apalagi menghadapi anak kecil, ah kau juga masih bocah."

Kenapa ujung-ujungnya Naruto Nii-Chan malah mengejekku sih?

"Mungkin kau mendekatinya terlalu cepat, mau aku beri saran nggak?"

"Terus bagaimana lagi? Sejak awal aku pindah sekolah hingga... 6 bulan ini tidak ada perubahan apapun!" aku pun langsung melonjak.

"Maka dari itu, kau perlu melakukannya perlahan-lahan..." Naruto Nii-Chan seakan-akan teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung saja memandangku, "Ada yang harus aku ambil di tempat kerja praktekku, kau tidak keberatan ikut kan?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Naruto Nii-Chan, tetapi aku pun menganggukkan kepala, "Memangnya Naruto Nii-Chan mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja rumah sakit!" seru Naruto Nii-Chan seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aku pun terbawa suasana hatinya, "Eh? Memangnya Naruto Nii-Chan sakit apa?" tanyaku yang tidak sesuai dengan raut wajahku saat ini.

Tanpa kuduga, Nii-Chan lekas menyentil dahiku dengan pelan, "Aku ini calon dokter tahu! Dokter anak! Nanti kalau Mikado sakit langsung saja bilang ke Naruto Nii-Chan ya!"

...dan kali ini aku benar-benar kagum dengan Naruto Nii-Chan.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Naruto Nii-Chan segera mengantarku ke tempat kerja Nii-Chan dan menemaniku bermain di taman bermain. Tadi juga Nii-Chan menraktirku makan ramen, rasanya benar-benar enak sekali. Naruto Nii-Chan bilang jika dia dan Nii-Chan sering sekali makan di kedai ini, terkadang Nii-Chan harus membayar makan Naruto Nii-Chan karena selalu terkena tipuan Naruto Nii-Chan, tapi Nii-Chan berambut pirang itu selalu menggantinya kembali keesokan harinya.

Naruto Nii-Chan banyak bercerita tentang dirinya saat bersama Sasuke Nii-Chan di tempat kuliah, mereka kan teman satu klub walaupun Naruto Nii-Chan tidak lagi aktif karena akan lulus.

"Pernah juga saat aku terlambat datang ke kantin dan makanan kesukaanku habis, Sasuke mau memberikan bekalnya kepadaku dan ia makan makanan kantin yang tersisa. Bekalnya sangat enak sekali, apa Sasuke yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto Nii-Chan kepadaku.

Aku pun mengangguk seraya menepuk tas milikku yang berisi buku pelajaran dan juga kotak bento, "Nii-Chan yang buat sendiri, untukku juga ada. Masakan Nii-Chan memang enak dan sehat, itu juga yang membuat Kaa-Chan tidak khawatir aku kekurangan gizi saat bersama Nii-Chan."

Mata biru Naruto Nii-Chan terlihat berbinar-binar, ia memandangku antusias dan langsung melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadaku, "Benarkah? Ternyata dia pandai memasak juga ya? Pantas banyak sekali wanita yang mengidolakannya di kampus. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa memasak? Apakah di rumahmu dulu dia sering membantu ibunya memasak? Benar-benar ida-"

"Naruto Nii-Chan suka sama Nii-Chan ya?"

Kulihat Naruto Nii-Chan tersedak, entah tersedak apa padahal kami berdua tidak sedang makan, aku pun lekas memberikan air minumku kepada Naruto Nii-Chan.

"Uhukk.. uhuk! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Mikado?"

Memangnya pertanyaanku aneh ya?

"Dari sinetron yang biasa Kaa-san lihat, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sama seperti Nii-Chan. Padahal Sasuke Nii-Chan itu lelaki yang membosankan, tetapi Naruto Nii-Chan menceritakannya dengan perasaan bahagia. Aku tidak pernah lihat Nii-Chan menggandeng seorang teman, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan orang lain soal Nii-Chan." Jawabku panjang dan juga jujur.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau menyimpulkan jika aku menyukai Sasuke? Bisa jadi orang lain yang dekat dengan Sasuke akan berfikiran sama sepertiku. Sasuke itu menyebalkan, tetapi aku tahu jika dia baik, maka aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sifatnya." Ujar Naruto Nii-Chan seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau repot-repot memahami sikap dan sifat Nii-Chan? Hanya orang yang menyukai dan mencintainya lah yang mau memahaminya, contohnya aku~" ujarku seraya membanggakan diri, aku tidak tahu di bagian mana kata-kataku yang salah, karena setelah itu kulihat Naruto Nii-Chan berdiri dari duduknya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku Mika-Chan~" serunya senang. Aku yang tidak mengerti pun hanya berucap 'Ya' dan ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku senang Naruto Nii-Chan mau berteman dengan Nii-Chan yang kaku, aku ingin melihat Nii-Chan senang bersama dengan orang yang Nii-Chan sayang dan aku yakin Naruto Nii-Chan adalah orangnya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua tertawa?" sebuah suara sontak menghentikan tawa kami berdua, Naruto Nii-Chan menurunkanku dan berjalan menghampiri Nii-Chan yang sepertinya sudah selesai sama gurunya.

"Hanya guyonan kecil, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya! Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Naruto Nii-Chan seraya menepuk pelan pundak Nii-Chan, sekilas kulihat ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Naruto Nii-Chan baik ya? Dia mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang tadi." Ujarku semangat.

Sasuke Nii-Chan menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengganti pakaiannya, "Aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah merepotkan, kau pasti minta yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Enggak kok! Naruto Nii-Chan yang menraktirku wekk!"

)*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*(

"Dimana sepedamu?"

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini lelaki berambut pirang itu selalu berada di dekatnya padahal gedung fakultasnya dan juga fakultas Naruto sedikit berjauhan.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku tidak membawa sepeda?" tanya Sasuke ganti, memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan keberadaan Naruto.

"Karena kau berjalan tidak menuju ke arah parkir sepeda. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Kemarin sore..." Sasuke manggantungkan ucapannya, "Ban sepeda bagian depan tiba-tiba meletus, aku langsung saja membawanya ke bengkel terdekat, katanya sih bannya terkena paku. Untung saja Mikado yang saat itu aku gonceng tidak jatuh."

"Hahahaha..." bukannya bersimpati – Sasuke juga tidak mau Naruto merasa kasihan kepadanya – lelaki pirang itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresimu saat itu Sasuke... hahahaha..."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, membiarkan senpainya itu tertawa sepuasnya, sudah biasa ia di goda seperti itu. Memang menyebalkan, tetapi kenapa ia harus repot-repot marah? Menghabiskan energinya saja.

"Jadi... Kau memilih naik bus?"

"Jalan kaki."

"Kau memang senang sekali jalan kaki ya.." Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, "Sasuke~ Ayo kita liburan! Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan!"

"Kenapa harus denganku? Carilah kekasih, aku yakin banyak cewek yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasanganmu, calon dokter." Balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok kok!" mata biru Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih tidak memandangnya, wajah lelaki yang lebih muda 3 Tahun darinya itu masih terlihat datar. Orang lain pasti mengira jika Naruto berbicara tanpa digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sedang berusaha saat ini, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar ingin liburan denganmu~ Dengan Mikado juga!" serunya bersemangat, "Apa kau tidak ingin memotret pemandangan yang lain? Aku tahu tempat-tempat yang bagus!"

"Malas, aku sedang tidak ingin. Dengan temanmu yang lain saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Manik hitamnya memandang Naruto yang langsung saja memasang wajah kecewa.

Kenapa lelaki pirang itu begitu mengharapkannya sih?

"Aku memiliki banyak tugas, Douzo-sensei menunjukku sebagai asisten dosen, besok beliau akan terbang keluar negeri untuk mengurus sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kuliah S3 nya. Kau juga harus menyelesaikan skripsimu kan? Kita bisa berlibur bersama jika kau berhasil menyabet gelar sarjana kedokteranmu." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar, rasanya tidak enak juga menolak ajakan Naruto yang selalu membantunya, tetapi ia tidak memiliku pilihan lain.

"Oke... Aku mengerti..." Naruto pun tersenyum mengerti, walaupun tetap saja wajah kecewa itu masih terlihat dengan jelas, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama? Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke, membawa pemuda berambut hitam itu menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain menganggukkan kepalanya, dari pada menolak lagi dan Naruto akan semakin kecewa kepadanya.

...dan kenapa ia takut Naruto kecewa kepadanya?

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam, Sasuke yang memang dasarnya pendiam dan juga Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya sih tentang skripsinya.

"Naruto, apa-"

"Iya... Aku tidak lupa untuk menjemput Mikado dulu kok." Sahut Naruto cepat.

Padahal bukan itu yang ingin Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

"Apa kau kesusahan mengerjakan skripsimu?"

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu, tanpa banyak berfikir langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Kenapa? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku tidak mengerti istilah kedokteran sama sekali." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Tidak perlu tahu istilahnya kok..." Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, mengebel mobilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Mikado yang langsung saja beranjak dari tempat favoritnya, "Kau bisa membantuku mencari refrensi dari internet atau dari perpustakaan, kau bisa bahasa inggris kan? Nah, refrensinya bisa dari buku luar dan aku butuh bantuan sekali untuk itu."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menerjemahkannya untukmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitamnya memandang Mikado yang telah duduk dengan manis di bangku belakang, memandang dirinya penuh tanya.

"Membantuku Sasuke~ Lebih cepat jika ada orang yang membantuku kan~" jawab Naruto meralat sedikit pertanyaan Sasuke, mata birunya ganti memandang Mikado yang bingung dengan apa yang kakak-kakaknya ini bicarakan.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama! Sebelum itu, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Benarkahh? Yeyyy!"

Mikado akhirnya sibuk memikirkan menu apa yang akan dia makan nantinya, sedangkan Naruto kembali membuka percakapan tentang skripsinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan membantuku? Tidak setiap hari kok, kalau kau punya waktu luang saja. Kau tahu, banyak sekali teman-temanku yang di bantu oleh Kouhai-Kouhai manis dari pada Senpai yang sudah lulus."

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan membahas skripsimu sama sekali."

"Hahahaha terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Naruto hanya tertawa lebar seraya menjalankan mobilnya kembali, ia tahu pasti jika Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, jujur saja skripsi ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, ia benar-benar butuh hiburan, mengobrol dengan orang yang di sukai saja sudah membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat.

Ahh~ Kekuatan cinta~

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Bocah berambut hitam itu duduk diam di bangku taman sekolahnya, kelereng hitamnya berkali-kali memandang cemas ruang kelasnya yang tertutup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, suara bising anak-anak dan juga orang dewasa sayup-sayup terdengar, semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Santai saja, nama depanmu berawalan huruf 'U'. Tunggu saja di luar lima menit lagi." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Mikado.

"Kenapa harus di luar? Enakan di dalam." Ujar Mikado seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Di dalam pengap, enakan di luar, sejuk." Balas Sasuke sekenanya, setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, "Oke, ayo kita masuk. Ayo kita lihat hasil kerja kerasmu selama satu tahun ini."

Mendengar hal itu membuat kecemasan Mikado kembali lagi, hari ini adalah hari rapotan, karena itulah banyak sekali orang tua yang berdatangan di sekolah dasar ini.

Ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik, Mikado ingin Sasuke bangga kepadanya, Mikado juga ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin, mendapat peringkat di sekolahnya sudah membuat mereka bangga. Karena Ayahnya selalu tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil baik kedua anak kandungnya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, kakak dari Uchiha Mikado."

"Ohh... Silahkan masuk Uchiha-san." Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, Mikado cukup terkejut karena namanya langsung di panggil saat ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, ia pun melirik Sasuke yang telah duduk dengan tenang di hadapan wali kelas Mikado.

'Hebat...' batinnya.

Mikado melihat wali kelasnya menyerahkan hasil rapot kepada Sasuke, senyum merekah terlihat dari sensei cantik nan baik hati itu, sayang sekali guru itu sudah menikah.

"Mikado-Chan cukup aktif di dalam kelas walaupun dia anak pindahan, nilai ulangan hariannya juga cukup bagus, kata Mikado-Chan anda selalu membantunya dalam belajar?" tanya guru itu ramah.

"Benar sensei! Nii-Chan selalu mengajariku matematika dengan rumus yang simpel sekali! Aku jadi gampang memahaminya!" seru Mikado bangga. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, jawabannya sudah terwakili oleh seruan Mikado.

"Sepertinya hasilnya memang nyata, selamat ya Mikado-Chan! Kau mendapat Ranking Satu paralel, terus pertahankan dan tingkatkan prestasimu ya!" dan Mikado pun langsung berteriak senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bocah itu selalu berceloteh tentang bagaimana usahanya untuk mendapat nilai-nilai itu, Sasuke bahkan selalu memeringatinya berkali-kali untuk tidak bergerak terlalu berlebihan jika tidak ingin jatuh dari sepeda.

"Telpon Kaa-san! Telpon Kaa-san!"

"Iya... Iya... Nanti..."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya seraya mengayuh kembali sepedanya, setelah mengambil rapot milik Mikado, tugas selanjutnya adalah menuju ke Universitas. Tidak, ia tidak akan kuliah dengan membawa Mikado, lagi pula ia baru saja selesai ujian, jadi kegiatan perkuliahan di semester dua ini sudah selesai.

Ia akan menghadiri wisuda seseorang, tanpa diberitahu juga semuanya pasti sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Memangnya nggak apa-apa aku masih memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Mikado setelah ia tenang dari rasa senangnya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia pun memasuki Universitasnya dan memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran khusus sepeda.

Suasana di sini terlihat lebih ramai dari pada di sekolah Mikado, Sasuke tahu pasti jika kini Universitasnya juga menyelenggarakan festival ala SMA dulu, Klub fotografinya juga membuka Stand dan ia sendiri izin tidak mengikutinya hari ini karena harus menghadiri rapotan Mikado dan juga...

"Oi Sasuke! Acara Wisudanya akan segera dimulai! Dia bakalan uring-uringan jika tidak melihatmu di sana!" seru seseorang yang Sasuke yakini adalah senpainya di Klub Fotografi, lelaki itu terlihat sedang mengangkat beberapa barang untuk di bawa ke tempat festival.

"Baik, maaf tidak membantu hari ini." Ujarnya seraya mengajak Mikado untuk berjalan lebih cepat ke gedung wisuda, ia pun segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan mendudukan dirinya di ikuti Mikado.

Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan lambat, berbagai acara yang entah apa namanya telah Sasuke lihat, ia pun terkadang membayangkan jika tiga tahun lagi ia akan berdiri di panggung sana dan resmi menyabet gelar sarjananya.

Dua jam pun telah terlewati, kini ia dan Mikado tengah duduk tidak jauh dari gedung wisuda, bocah itu tengah memakan es krim yang ia beli di festival, seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Sasuke bisa melihat jika orang itu tengah berjalan bersama beberapa temannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengenali kedua orang itu sebagai senpai Klub Fotografi, tetapi sepertinya berbeda jurusan dengan Naruto.

Yup, tadi ia memang menghadiri wisuda Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang itulah yang menyuruhnya untuk datang, sejauh yang ia ketahui senpainya itu memang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, dengan alasan itulah Sasuke mau menghadiri acara wisudanya.

"Sasuke! Mikado!" Mikado yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan es krimnya, langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan balas berseru.

"Naruto Nii-Chan! Selamat yaa!"

"Arigatou Mikaa!" Naruto pun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau mendapat nilai yang baik?" tanyanya pada Mikado.

"Tentu saja! Aku mendapat rangking satu paralel loh!"

"Uwahhh! Kau benar-benar hebat Mika!"

"Naruto! Kami duluan!" ujar salah satu temannya seraya beranjak menjauh.

"Eitss! Sebentar!" Naruto mencekal lengan temannya itu dan menggeretnya untuk mendekat, "Fotokan aku dengan mereka berdua dulu! Sebagai kenang-kenangan!"

"Umm, Oke." Lelaki itu mengambil kamera yang sebelumnya sudah Naruto bawa dan bersiap-siap memfoto, "Ayo cepat!"

"Okee!" Naruto segera menggeret Sasuke untuk mendekat dengannya, sedangkan Mikado dengan pekanya langsung berdiri di depan mereka berdua dan memasang pose yang lucu sekali.

Walaupun Sasuke hobi memfoto, tetapi ia paling tidak suka berfoto, ia menampilkan wajah penuh keengganan saat Naruto mengajaknya untuk berfoto.

"Buat kenang-kenangan Sasuke~ Ayolah~"

Foto pertama pun telah terpotret dengan bagus, Naruto pun meminta foto kedua dan ia pun kembali berpose dengan riang.

"Sasuke~ Senyum dong~" pinta Naruto seraya memaksa Sasuke untuk tersenyum dengan jemarinya.

"Sudah dobe! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Satu kali saja~ Pleasee..."

Mikado yang sudah capek berpose memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, mata hitamnya memandang kedua kakaknya yang masih ribut sedari tadi, memangnya kapan mereka berdua tidak ribut?

"Oii! Oii! Kalau mau bertengkar di rumah saja!" ucapan itu sanggup membuat kedua orang itu terdiam, dengan pasrah Sasuke menaikkan bibirnya ke atas, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Satu... Dua..."

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terlambat untuk terkejut karena saat hitungan terakhir, Mikado tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua, dengan cepat. Karena itulah hasil foto terakhir, hanya terlihat mereka berdua lah yang terpampang di sana.

"Bagus bocah! Pasti Naruto senang!" ujar teman Naruto seraya mengacak rambut hitam milik Mikado, lelaki itu segera menyerahkan kamera kepada Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

Mikado mengangguk bahagia, merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil. Sedangkan kedua orang lainnya yang berdiri canggung seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Bocah itu memerhatikan dengan seksama dan lantas mengerutkan dahinya.

Kenapa wajah keduanya memerah?

Apakah mereka demam?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf Updatenya lama bangett!

Maaf juga karena preview Chapter kemarin seharusnya di gunakan untuk Chapter 4, bukan Chapter 3. Jadi di Chapter ini mereka belum jalan-jalan alias liburan hehehehe.

Apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini?

Ingat loh ya, 'Aku' di fic ini adalah Mikado.

Setelah ini, konflik mulai akan terlihat. Tapi jujur saja aku suka buat cerita yang konfliknya ringan-ringan aja. Bagi yang mendeskripsikan Mikado seperti Sasuke kecil juga tidak masalah, tetapi rambutnya tidak terlalu 'wow' seperti milik Sasuke loh, cuma pendek biasa seperti laki-laki yang lain.

Okey! Review pleasee!

.

Uchiha Iggyland - KiraKira Holic


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikado!"

Mikado membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok kakaknya yang tengah berdiri dengan menenteng sepedanya, mata hitamnya memandang lurus kepada dirinya, seakan-akan meminta dirinya untuk segera cepat.

Lagi-lagi Mikado merutuki kedatangan kakaknya yang terlalu cepat, ia pun menghela nafas lalu berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke arah Sasuke, berkali-kali kedua manik hitamnya melirik seorang yang tengah bermain ayunan.

Ingin sekali ia menghampiri gadis itu dan meminta maaf , memang bukan niatnya untuk mengusir wanita berkacamata itu, ia hanya ingin berteman dengan dia, tetapi tetap saja ia harus meminta maaf atau hubungan mereka akan semakin buruk.

"Mikado..." Sasuke kembali memanggil Mikado yang ia rasa tengah berjalan dengan lambat sekali. Kedua matanya memandang seseorang yang tengah menjadi objek penglihatan Mikado dan dahinya pun lantas berkerut.

Apa wanita itu yang membuat Mikado menjadi tampak galau?

Naruto juga pernah bercerita jika Mikado memiliki masalah dengan seorang gadis kecil berkacamata, tetapi ia pikir itu hanya permasalahan anak kecil pada umumnya, yah kalau tidak berebut mainan atau pertengkaran kekanakan lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian, "Apa kau bermasalah dengan temanmu itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk anak berkacamata itu dengan dagunya.

Mikado menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya mendorong Sasuke untuk segera menaiki sepedanya, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa nii-chan! Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah lapar!"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menaiki sepedanya, menunggu Mikado untuk segera menaiki boncengan belakang, sebelum menjalankan sepedanya ia sempatkan untuk memandang anak berkacamata itu lalu ganti melirik Mikado yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang perempuan.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku atau kau tidak mendapatkan makan malam nanti." Ujar Sasuke seraya menjalankan kembali sepedanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family and Romance -Genre labil

Rating : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : OC! BL! Typo(s), aneh, maksa, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO! Dan lain-lain menyusul *Yaelah*

.

.

Happy Readingg

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, dua minggu pertama dirinya dan Mikado pulang ke Osaka karena ibunya sudah sangat rindu sekali dengan si bocah. Setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo pun, lelaki berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi atau menemui dirinya.

Hari-harinya di universitas juga berjalan dengan datar, ia memang masih sering mendatangi klub fotografinya dan bertemu dengan para Maba yang bergabung, mendiskusikan teknik berfoto dengan para senior, atau jalan-jalan bersama di sekitar kampus untuk mencari objek yang menarik. Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Satu bulan selanjutnya juga sama hambarnya seperti kemarin, ia hanya pergi kuliah, pulang, menjemput Mikado, pergi bekerja, belajar, tidur, dan kegiatan monoton lainnya yang tak mengenakkan untuknya.

Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Ditambah lagi dengan permasalahan yang sepertinya Mikado alami dengan anak seusianya. Entah apa permasalahan itu karena Mikado selalu menolak saat ia memintanya untuk bercerita.

Walaupun dirinya memang seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak ingin Mikado memiliki sifat tertutup seperti itu. Apakah ini karma? Hah... Mulai saat ini Sasuke berusaha untuk lebih terbuka agar Mikado tidak mencontoh sikap buruknya.

"Sekarang... Ceritakan padaku apa yang menjadi permasalahanmu di sekolah..." Sasuke memang sengaja memaksa Mikado sebelum makan malam tiba, jika tidak mengancamnya seperti ini maka bocah yang baru menginjak kelas 3 SD itu akan terus bungkam.

"Nggak ada apa-apa Nii-Chan..." jawab Mikado memelas, ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera mengisi perutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, tidak ada makan malam hari ini, aku mau belajar dulu." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat tangan kanannya dicekal oleh sepasang telapak tangan mungil milik Mikado, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Mikado memandangnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Mika mau cerita..."

"Jawaban yang bagus."

Setelah itu Sasuke dengan diam mendengarkan cerita yang Mikado alami di sekolah barunya, semuanya terfokus kepada anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata merah tua.

"Mika ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya karena sudah membuatnya salah paham, Mika hanya ingin berteman dengan dia. Dia terlanjur marah sama Mika, jadi Mika takut mau mendekatinya lagi."

Heh, masalah seperti itu ya...

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali berteman dengannya? Kau masih bisa mencari teman lain yang mau diajak berbicara dengan baik." Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Karena dia tidak memiliki teman..." Mikado menundukan kepalanya, "Dia selalu dikatai pembawa sial oleh siswa lainnya, Mika kan kasihan..."

Kalau Sasuke menjadi Mikado, ia lebih memilik bersikap pasif karena ia sendiri seseorang yang penyendiri, ia memang memiliki teman yang cukup akrab, sampai saat ini mereka berdua masih saling mengontak walaupun berbeda kampus.

Perempuan yang dibicarakan Mikado memiliki sikap anti sosial yang lebih parah dari dirinya, menurutnya sih anak polos bisa bersikap seperti itu karena memiliki permasalahan tersendiri, masalah dari keluarga misalnya.

"Mikado... Aku tahu tujuanmu baik," Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada bocah kelas 3 sd ini, "Tetapi lebih baik kau tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk berteman dengannya, ah bukan berarti aku tidak membolehkanmu berteman dengan perempuan itu, tanyakan dulu kepada gurumu bagaimana latar belakangnya, sepertinya sifatnya seperti itu karena faktor keluarganya." Kayaknya bahasanya ini masih terdengar berat di telinga Mikado.

"Begini saja, kau boleh dekat dengannya tetapi jangan terlalu memaksanya. Main saja di sekitar gadis itu, jangan terlalu dekat. Bermainlah seakan-akan tidak ada kehadiran gadis itu di dekatmu, lihat dulu bagaimana reaksinya dan jika ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, kau harus lebih sabar..." Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyarankan hal ini kepada Mikado, "Ya jika kau masih mau bersabar. Jangan memaksa."

"Begitu yaaa..." Mikado menganggukkan-anggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, Nii-Chan jangan terlalu cepat menjemputku! Biarkan aku bermain dengannya!"

"Setengah jam setelah kau pulang aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "Lebih baik sekarang kau kerjakan pr mu terlebih dahulu sembari menungguku memasak."

"Masak yang enak ya Nii-Chan! Arigatou!" seru Mikado senang seraya berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk ia masak, dirinya akan mengambil bahan lain dari dalam kulkas sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Siapa yang berkunjung sore-sore begini?

Ia mengecilkan api kompornya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen, memutar kuncinya lalu membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Hai."

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah tidak ia temui selama dua bulan inilah yang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Naruto... senpai..." gumam Sasuke, "Lama sekali tidak melihat wajah dobemu itu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa lebar seraya mengacak rambut hitam milik Sasuke, "Sapaan yang sangat bagus teme, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ah.." Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, "Silahkan masuk, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu." Ujarnya seraya terburu-buru menuju ke dapur, ingat jika ia sedang memasak udang tepung , semoga saja tidak gosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa satu cangkir teh hangat yang langsung saja ia letakkan di atas meja tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau sedang memasak? Baunya tercium sampai sini."

"Ya," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan masakku terlebih dahulu."

"Boleh aku ikut ke dapur?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tehnya?"

Naruto segera meminum teh hangat itu dengan cepat, arome melati sukses merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah, "Nah sudah kan, boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya kembali dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Yaa... ya..." Sasuke mengambil cangkir yang telah kosong itu lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur, ia lupa jika senpai pirangnya itu memang orang yang seenaknya sendiri.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto melihat beberapa makanan telah tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan berukuran sedang, mata birunya pun tak lupa melihat Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Buat sarapan dan bekal Mikado besok, aku hanya perlu memanaskannya besok pagi." Jawab Sasuke seraya mematikan kompornya, sepertinya kegiatannya sudah selesai.

"Ohh begitu..." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Apa kau juga membentuk bento Mikado dengan karakter yang unik?" tanyanya seraya terkikik.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Sasuke terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ganti tanpa memandang Naruto karena dirinya masih sibuk membesihkan dapur, "Kalau tidak aku bentuk seperti itu, dia tidak akan mau memakan sayurannya. Kalau unik kan dia pasti akan memakannya tanpa tahu jika ada sayuran di dalamnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Beneran jadi calon ibu idaman untuk anak-anakku kelak- batin Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Kau boleh makan malam bersama kami..." setelah semuanya terlihat bersih, Sasuke baru membalikkan badannya dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto.

"Niatku sih ingin mengajakmu dan Mikado makan malam di luar, tetapi sepertinya yang dihadapanku ini lebih enak, arigatou~"

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu tak lama kemudian ia sedikit berteriak, "Mika! Makanannya sudah siap!"

"Yaa Nii-Chan!" dan dibalas dengan tak kalah keras. Terdengar suara tapak kaki dari luar dapur dan muncullah sosok bocah berambut hitam yang langsung saja mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi, "Wahh! Ada Naruto Nii-Chan!" serunya senang.

"Yo! Lama nggak ketemu Mika!"

Mereka bertiga pun makan malam dengan tenang, walaupun tak lama terdengar kicauan Mika yang ditampali dengan senang hati Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang langsung memeringatkan mereka berdua untuk diam.

Malam ini. Sasuke merasa mendapatkan mentarinya kembali.

"Maaf tidak menemui atau menghubungimu dua bulan ini..."

Setelah makan malam selesai, kini mereka bertiga tengah bersantai di depan televisi yang menayangkan film kartun kesukaan Mikado.

"Teman-teman satu klub juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama." Ujar Sasuke, "Dan mereka semua menanyakannya kepadaku, memangnya kau habis dari mana?"

"Mendaftar pekerjaan tentunya... Benar-benar sangat merepotkan tahu~" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa seraya mengingat perjuangannya selama dua bulan ini, "Universitas Tokyo memang terkenal, walaupun begitu aku tidak dimudahkan dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku harus mendaftar ini itu, lalu tes, tesnya juga tidak beberapa kali saja, banyak kali! Yang mengetes juga bukan dokter Jepang saja, dokter luar negeri juga ikut mengetes! Arghh mengingat hal itu membuatku frustasi!"

"Lalu?"

"Semuanya selesai sejak satu minggu yang lalu dan hari ini adalah pengumumannya...dan..." Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Dan...?"

"Aku lebih memilih pundung di pojokan kamar dan tidak menemuimu jika aku tidak di terima Kouhai~" ujarnya lega, senyumnya pun sangat lebar.

"Jadi kau di terima?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, "Diterima di rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit Tokyo tentunya! Seleksinya saja seketat itu kok!"

"Keren..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, "Tidak kusangka dobe sepertimu bisa bekerja di sana."

"Kau memuji sekaligus mengejekku ya!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, setelah itu ia pun menggoda Sasuke dengan menggelelitiki tubuhnya, "Benar-benar kau ini..."

"C-Cukup senpai... iya-iya... kau hebattt..." Sasuke pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gelitikan Naruto, "Senpaii!"

"Nii-Chan main gelitikan ya? Ikutt!" tanpa aba-aba Mikado yang mengira jika kedua kakaknya ini tengah bermain pun ikut menggelitiki kaki telanjang Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha sendiri tak kuasa menahan geli dan tawa saat kedua makhluk ini menggoda dirinya, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan terus menghalau tangan-tangan yang tengah menggelitikinya.

"Ahaha... Hentikanhh..."

Salah satu dari sepasang tangan jahil itu melepaskan diri dan Mikado pun semakin giat menggelitiki tubuh kakaknya, senang sekali menggoda Nii-Channya yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Ayo Naruto Nii-Chan ikut gelitikin juga!"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku seraya tersenyum tak kalah kikuk, kelereng birunya melirik Sasuke yang telah berhasil memerangkap Mikado ke dalam pelukannya dan melancarkan serangan balasan, pemuda itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintainya ini bisa menampilkan senyum selembut itu.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Besok malam minggu kan?"

"Ya."

"Jalan-jalan yuk, ke Tokyo Disneyland!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hah?!" tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sasuke, "Aku memang berjanji untuk jalan-jalan denganmu, tetapi kenapa harus Tokyo Disneyland? Masuk ke sana itu mahal senpai."

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar kok, aku sudah menabung sejak lama untuk masuk ke sana, tapi kalau sendiri kan nggak seru! Mika mau ikut kan? Kudengar bakalan ada pertunjukan kembang api loh~" ujar Naruto lalu membujuk Mikado yang kini kedua matanya telah berbinar.

"Mika mau ke Disneyland!" serunya terbujuk, manik hitamnya pun memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya masih enggan ke sana, "Ayolah Nii-Chan~ Kita ke sana ya~"

Sang Ayah selalu menasehatinya untuk berhemat selama di Tokyo maka dari itu Sasuke jarang sekali mengajak Mikado makan di luar jika tidak kepepet, lah ini malah mau ke Disneyland? Lebih baik ia menyimpan uang untuk membeli kebutuhan di apartemen deh~

Akan tetapi, Mikado sudah terkena bujukan Naruto untuk ke sana, anak itu kalau sudah ngambek bakalan sulit diajak damai.

Apa yang harus Sasuke putuskan kali ini?

"Nii-Chan~ Ayo ke Disneyland~ Nii-Chan~ Nii-Chan~"

"Pakai uangku Sasuke, kan aku yang mengajak kalian berdua. Buat merayakan kelulusanku sekaligus diterimanya aku bekerja~" Naruto pun ikut membujuk Sasuke untuk mengiyakan ajakannya. Lelaki pirang itu tahu pasti Sasuke akan menolak karena uang.

Pokoknya, Naruto akan memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut! Dia sudah menantikan moment ini!

"Senpai..."

"Kalau begitu biar Mika sendiri yang main sama Naruto Nii-Chan!" sahut Mikado tiba-tiba, mata hitamnya mengedip-ngedip ke arah Naruto, menyampaikan pesan tak tertulis yang lantas membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Nanti Mika bakalan minta makanan yang banyak! Mika bakal minta dibeliin manisan, dibeliin ramen, dibeliin es krim, pokoknya Mika bakalan minta yang banyakk!"

"Tentu saja Nii-Chan bakalan beliin Mika apapun yang Mika mau!" sahut Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu lekas mencubit pipi tembem Mikado, "Nggak boleh! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Makan itu terlalu sering membuatmu sakit! Apalagi makan ramen!"

"Kalau begitu Nii-Chan ikut dong~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya sudahlah, yang penting nanti kita tidak jajan sembarangan." Ujarnya pasrah dan langsung di balas dengan sorakan senang dari Mikado dan tentunya juga dari Naruto.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Mereka sampai di taman hiburan itu tepat pukul 4 sore, mereka masuk dengan jam malam untuk melihat kembang api, sudah terlihat banyak sekali orang yang mendatangi Disneyland, taman hiburan ini tampak penuh dengan anak kecil.

"Ayo foto di sana Nii-Chan!"

Mikado menarik tangan Sasuke menuju patung Mickey Mouse, "Ayo fotoo~"

"Berdiri di sini, gaya yang lucu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kameranya lalu memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk memfoto sang adik, ia mengangkat jemarinya dan menghitung mundur.

"Di sini juga Nii-Chan!"

"Hmm..."

Naruto hanya mengikuti mereka berdua – Baca : Mikado – yang asyik berfoto, sesekali ia juga memfoto pemandangan yang ia rasa bagus. Ia masih hobi fotografi walaupun sudah lulus kuliah sekalipun.

Iseng, ia pun memfoto Sasuke yang sedang memfoto Mikado. Sasuke yang tahu hal itu hanya mendengus lalu kembali menuruti permintaan Mikado untuk berfoto, anak itu memang belum ke sini sebelumnya, Sasuke sendiri juga belum pernah kemari ngomong-ngomong.

Mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh hobi, karena rasanya sedikit mustahil Mahasiswa baru jurusan administrasi bisnis bertemu dengan mahasiswa senior jurusan kedokteran, gedung fakultas mereka juga berjauhan. Kalau yang namanya takdir ya apapun bisa terjadi sih.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" seru Naruto lalu ikut dalam kesenangan mereka berdua, memposisikan kemera depan ponselnya dan berselfie ria.

Mereka tidak menaiki banyak wahana permainan, mereka bertiga hanya menaiki sebuah komedi putar dan menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas, tak lupa jepretan kamera selalu terdengar saat mereka melihat pemandangan yang unik.

"Aku pernah mencari inspirasi untuk lomba fotografi hingga menaiki komedi putar ini, senior pembinaku yang menyarankanku untuk itu. Untung saja aku berkelompok dengan dua orang lainnya jadi biayanya sedikit lebih murah deh~" ujar Naruto setelah ia memotret.

"Ohh foto di galeri itu ya? Ternyata kau mengambilnya dari sini." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tidak percuma juga mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk masuk taman hiburan ini. Ah iya, lomba yang aku maksud diadakan setiap dua tahun sekali, mungkin tahun ini akan diselenggarakan lagi, universitas kita menjadi juara bertahan 4 kali berturut-turut loh." Cerita Naruto kembali.

"Aku juga mendengar prestasi itu..." dan mereka pun kembali bercerita seputar fotografi dengan antusias. Mikado yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua pun mendadak berfikir tentang masalahnya.

Jika Naruto nii-chan dan Sasuke nii-chan bisa berteman dengan baik karena persamaan hobi, apakah dia perlu mencari hobi wanita berkacamata itu agar ia tahu apa yang perempuan itu sukai?

Eh, tapi kalau hobi yang calon temannya itu sukai tidak sama dengannya bagaimana?

Bagaimana cara berteman dengan orang dingin tanpa harus menyinggung perasaannya?

"Mikado..." orang yang dipanggil pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tanpa ia sadari menduduk.

"Jangan melamun loh~ Nanti kesambet!" ujar Naruto jenaka, Sasuke di sebelahnya pun hanya mendengus seraya mendudukan dirinya dengan tenang.

"Mika nggak melamun kok!" balas Mikado seraya tersenyum, "Hanya memikirkan pr Mika yang masih belum Mika kerjakan."

"Kau belum mengerjakan pr mu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik, "Bukankah sebelum berangkat kemari aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan pr?"

"Hehehehe Mika ketiduran jadi lupa dehh~"

"Kalau ada tugas itu harus segera dikerjakan, biar bisa santai nantinya, awas saja sampai kau lupa besok. Tou-san menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu tentang kedisiplinan. Jangan dijadikan sebuah kebiasaan, kau ini..."

"Iya... Nii-Chan~ Besok Mika bakal ngerjain pr kok~"

Satu hal yang dapat Naruto ketahui hari ini jika Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki keteraturan dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Buktinya, pemuda itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar jika berhubungan dengan kedua hal tersebut.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, setelah mereka selesai makan malam di sebuah tempat makan di Disneyland – Yang harganya mahal sekali – mereka segera mencari tempat untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api.

Mikado duduk seraya menunggu pertunjukan dengan antusias, bocah yang tidak bisa diam ditempat itu membuat Sasuke lebih ekstra dalam menjaga Mikado agar tidak hilang diantara kerumunan.

"Mika mau lihat patung Mickey di sana!"

"Nanti kamu hilang, sudahlah tunggu di sini saja!"

Sedangkan Naruto merasa sangat gugup. Ia memang berencana untuk menyatakan cinta saat pertunjukan kembang api dimulai, ia sudah siap dengan reaksi Sasuke saat hal itu terjadi, ia hanay berharap jika pertemanan di antara mereka tidak akan putus.

"Memang repot ya mengurus anak kecil," ujarnya memulai percakapan.

"Tentu saja, walaupun aku sudah terbiasa sejak SMA." Balas Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih mengawasi Mikado dengan serius, takut-takut jika ia berkedip dan bocah itu akan menghilang.

"Ahh... Kayaknya aku menginginkan istri yang seperti itu..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Naruto terkejut, "K-Kau ingin segera menikah? Mentang-mentang sudah bekerja..." gumamnya.

"Aku kan hanya berandai kouhai-chan~" balas Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Yah walaupun aku ingin segera mendapatkannya, walaupun masih berstatus 'Pacar' sekalipun."

"Semangatlah mencari kalau begitu, pasti wanita itu mau saja menjadi pasangan seorang dokter muda." Ujar Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya kembali, ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Mikado masih duduk dengan tenang seraya menghitung mundur pertunjukan kembang api.

"Kenapa harus mencari jika aku sudah melihat sosoknya berada dekat sekali denganku?"

Kembang api yang pertama pun diluncurkan dan plarrr meledak menghiasi langit malam yang cerah, disusul dengan kembang api yang lain, teriakan anak kecil yang senang melihat pertunjukan ini menjadi suara lain selain kembang api.

"Nii-Chan! Bagus yaa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, kedua matanya tidak lagi mengawasi gerak-gerik Mikado yang mulai terlonjak-lonjak melihat letusan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo. Pikirannya kini tidak tertuju pada pertunjukan tersebut.

Kedua manik hitamnya memandang sosok dokter muda di sampingnya yang juga tengah memandangnya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang malah menampilkan wajah terkejut, sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan terus tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Singkat. Ungkapan itu memang terasa sangat singkat untuk sebuah pernyataan. Sasuke bahkan merasa jika Naruto hanya bercanda dan kembali mengerjainya seperti dahulu. Namun, apa-apaan wajah seriusnya itu?

Sasuke memang sudah berkali-kali ditembak oleh seseorang tetapi rasanya tidak semendebarkan seperti saat ini. Aaa... Sasuke bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka angan-angan yang hanya ia angan-angankan itu akan terwujud di taman hiburan mahal ini.

"Kenapa baru sekarang..." entah itu sebuah pertanyaan ataukah sebuah pernyataan, kata-kata itu meluncur dengan entengnya dari mulut pendiamnya, perkataan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sasuke jadi tahu mengapa ia merasa susah saat Naruto tidak mengubunginya selama 2 bulan ini.

Sasuke jadi tahu mengapa ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke arah Naruto saat senpainya itu datang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke jadi tahu mengapa ia merasa uring-uringan saat melihat Naruto berjalan bersama seorang wanita satu jurusan untuk mengadakan penelitian.

"Padahal aku ke Tokyo hanya untuk belajar..." kedua tangannya mengepal erat, "Dasar kau ini, kenapa harus aku?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu memberanikan diri untuk menarik tubuh Sasuke dan merangkul pundak lelaki itu, mendekatkan keduanya untuk semakin erat. Dalam hati ia menghela nafas lega jika dugaannya tidak salah.

Pemuda itu menerima dirinya.

Apa sulitnya berkata 'Ya' ?

Naruto benar-benar harus ekstra keras untuk memahami sifat Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memandang ke angkasa, pertunjukan kembang api itu masih belum selesai dan kini mereka melihatnya dengan senyum yang merekah, walaupun samar-samar semburat kemerehan terlihat di kedua pipi mereka.

"Yahh sudah selesai~" Mikado mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membalikkan badannya, dahinya berkerut melihat kedua kakanya yang saling berdekatan tanpa ada jarak sama sekali.

"Eh?" bocah itu pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa wajah kalian merah? Sasuke nii-chan sama Naruto nii-chan sakit ya? Kok bisa bareng sih?" tanyanya penuh kepolosan.

"Itu karena kami kedinginan, lihat wajah Mika juga merah loh~ Jadi Mika juga kedinginan." Ujar Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Mikado, "Ayo kita pulang sebelum kita semua jatuh sakit."

Mikado hanya menurut saja dan sedikit berfikir apakah wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti yang Naruto katakan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, kembali ke mode diamnya – Padahal tadi cerewetnya minta ampun – . Bocah cilik itu tengah diapit oleh kedua lelaki yang sedang kasmaran.

Jalan menuju pintu keluar memakan banyak waktu karena padatnya orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto bahkan sampai menggendong Mikado dan tak lupa menggandeng tangan Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Mikado tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan kedua kakanya ini, karena saat ini ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan tanpa sadar tertidur di bahu kakak pirangnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

...yang pasti mereka berdua bahagia. Sasuke nii-chan juga bahagia. Mika juga ikut senang, batin bocah berambut hitam itu ditengah tidurnya.

.

.

.

Dari sinilah, berbagai macam masalah mengisi perjalan cerita cinta Naruto, Sasuke, dan tentunya bocah cilik bernama Uchiha Mikado.

"Yah, aku akan pulang ke Tokyo minggu depan, aku akan memindahkan usahaku ke Jepang, tidak mendadak kok, aku memang harus sukses dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto. Tentu saja..."

Bibir berwarna merah cerah itu menyunggingkan seringaian lebarnya, "Aku akan mendapatkannya, aku sangat mencintai Naruto kau tahu."

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Continue

Maaf ya update buat Boku wa Mika sangat lama sekalii~ Buat para readers pair utama fanfic ini adalah NaruSasu walaupun tokoh utamanya itu Mikado ( Naruto sama Sasuke juga tokoh utama sih )

Mikado juga bakal memiliki masalah sendiri, jadi dia nggak bakalan cuma numpang peran jadi adik doang loh ya~

Buat Fanfic Accident, bakalan segera aku update juga, pokoknya fokus utama saya kedua fanfic ini, jadi fanfic ngantung lainnya anggap saja sedang Hiatus yaa~

Okay, jangan lupa review yaaa~

.

Kirakira Holic


End file.
